


All is Well

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 174 spoilers, Fix It, Gen, Happily Ever After, Wilde is great with children, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: After everything is over, they don't know how they made it. But somehow they did.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else on the denial train? choo choo motherf-ers

If you asked them how they made it. No one would be able to answer.

They didn't. Not all of them. Sasha didn't but she got her life. Grizzop didn't but he got his hunt.

But against all odds, so many of them did. And every time Zolf wakes from the nightmares that are just his memories he reaches out to his side,

and Oscar is right there. Breathing. Alive. Somehow they made it. He curls up to him then, feeling his weight and his warmth and his _life_ and the tears are not of fear anymore but of relief. Through the years the nightmares recede, they never go away, memories like that never do, but they calm down.

They help raise Hamid's kids. Oscar is amazing with them. He tells them stories and makes illusions of forests and castles right there in their play room for make belief. Zolf isn't as good with the young ones, especially Hamid's babies are just _so_ small. But they love him. Of course they do. They play with his beard and draw on his legs and Zolf looks to Oscar for help he just smiles and watches. Snaps his fingers, and changes costume for their newest game "The Giant in the Garden" it's a fan favourite. The little halflings climb up Oscar the Giant like he's their personal playground. He is.

When they're all tired out he sings them Irish children's songs. About ducks in a pond and rabbits in a dance and going to a fair. He conjures up the respective stories right at their bed until they fall asleep.

When they get home they have the same unspoken conversation they have every time they visit.

"I love these kids"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"We're not having our own are we?"

"Gods no."

"Good."

And Zolf makes them a late snack and Wilde pours them a drink and they sit in silence and listen to the other breathe. Alive.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically want to stick my fingers into my ears and go *lalalalalalalala I can't hear you*  
> Fuck your dice Alexander Jalexander. Just fuck'em.


End file.
